Unlikely Places
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: When one jumps through a portal to save not only their sister but the world, they never expect to end up in another world in the midst of another battle. Or find the peace and happiness they've always been searching for. Buffy/Narnia Xover
1. When You're Falling Down

Disclaimer: all characters belong to their respective owners. No money is being made, this is all for fun...

PLEASE READ THIS: Dear lovely readers... I can safely say I have NO idea where this came from... seriously... I got a lot going on, I really shouldn't be starting more... but alas... I guess re watching the movies had me going hmmmmm... so here is my twist. To make this work to my crazy little ideas... the children are older... like Peter would be 16 in the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Susan 15, Edmund 13 and Lucy 11.. I think that's how it goes... yes. We shall go with that... meaning Prince Caspian, 17 for Peter then down the line... you get it, yeah?

Also, I AM looking for a beta for this story, I need someone to check this over and to perhaps motivate me...?

... ... ...

When one jumps through a portal to save, not only their sister but the world, they never expect to end up in another world in the midst of another battle.

Buffy Summers knew that jumping through that portal would end in her death and she literally welcomed it with open arms. Death was her gift and now the world was a safe place for her sister and friends. Another battle, another apocalypse averted. She expected to end up in a hell dimension, perhaps the one Glory was trying to open. She had fought her way out of a Hell dimesnsion one time and would do it again if she had to.

But the biggest point of all was, her sister was safe.

That's not to say that jumping into that portal didn't hurt. It did. A lot. And this was coming from a girl who had already been through all kinds of hurt. She had been a Slayer for a little over 5 years, she had faced Vampire Masters, a psycho, soulless Vampire ex-boyfriend, a Giant Snake Demon Mayor and whatever A.D.A.M. had been. She had sent her boyfriend to hell, she had lived through her friends and family dying and she had died herself. It was safe to say Buffy Summers knew pain and hurt and suffering. She knew it well. But this, this falling through a portal and feeling like every single part of her was being ripped apart before being painfully put back together than ripped apart again was like nothing she ever experienced before. So it was safe to say that when it was all over and she was uncharacteristically dropped into the middle of what appeared to be a camp, she was in no way up to defending herself. As she fell into a heap she briefly wondered how she could still be alive after that much pain and wow, didn't Glory's hell dimension look kind of nice, no wonder she wanted back so badly.

As shouts of alarm rang through the camp, Buffy had no choice but to succumb to the darkness.

... ... ...

The first thing Buffy was aware of was that someone was staring at her and she mentally frowned, wondering why Dawn couldn't just leave her alone to get some much needed sleep. As she turned towards where her little sister was, Buffy waited until she could sense Dawn moving closer and was leaning over to get a closer look before she shot out a hand, grabbing the younger Summers loosely around the throat.

"Haven't I told you to never sneak up on a-"

She was interrupted by a young girl screaming from across the room and on reflex, she tightened the hand around the neck as she flipped off the bed to her feet, finally realizing, this was not Dawn who was trying the sneak attack.

"Let Peter go" a young, accented voice cried.

She looked to the voice, a young girl of about ten or eleven with light brown hair was staring at her in horror, tears in her eyes. Two more teenagers entered, a girl about Dawn's age the other, a boy a couple years younger and she briefly wondered why they were in a tent and who was Peter? Buffy finally looked at whom she was holding and quickly released him, leaving him gasping for breath as she settled into a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked. "Where's Dawn?"

The four looked at each other before the youngest girl stepped forward to speak. "My name is Lucy Pevensie. The one you were holding is my brother Peter, and this is Susan and Edmund. Dawn has already come. You slept through yesterday and the night, it is now early afternoon."

"Dawn." Buffy whispered, her stance dropping as everything, Glory, the portal, jumping and the pain, came back to her.

"Miss?" Lucy, asked, clearly confused.

Buffy looked at her and Lucy's heart broke at the agony plain on her face. Without thinking, she stepped forward and threw her arms around the not much taller blonde as she broke down with heart wrenching sobs.

... ... ...

"She has awoken." Peter said quietly, entering Aslan's tent.

"And very nearly killed Peter when he tried to sneak up on her." Edmund exclaimed, entering behind him.

Peter turned to glare at his younger brother. "She did not, she just caught me by surprise."

Aslan let out a small chuckle as he turned to the 2 sons of Adam. "There are very few who can sneak up on one such as herself. Tell me, where is she now?"

The 2 boys grew uncomfortable, as all boys do around crying girls.

"She's with Lucy and Su." Peter explained. "She asked about when dawn was and burst into tears."

Aslan gave a slight nod. "She was not asking when dawn was, Peter. She was asking about her sister, Dawn."

"Who is she?" Edmund asked.

"Buffy. Buffy Summers." They all turned to the entrance where Susan and Lucy stood with the newcomer.

"Buffy?" Edmund whispered in disbelief, thinking no one had heard him.

The girl sent him a quick glare before turning to Aslan. "I'm told you're the one in charge?"

"I am Aslan, Buffy Summers. Welcome to Narnia." The lion replied.

"Am I in hell?"

There was stunned silence until Lucy started giggling, soon followed by her siblings.

"This isn't hell, Buffy, it's Narnia."

"And what's Narnia?" She asked, looking at each of them. "I'm dead, right? I should be dead, and I should've ended up in hell."

"Why would you think you're dead?" Susan asked. "And why would you possibly think you would go to hell and not heaven?"

"So I'm in Heaven?"

"No, you're in Narnia." Edmund replied, with a roll of his eyes.

Buffy turned back to the Lion. The big talking Lion that made her senses tingle but she was far too worried about where exactly she had ended up to even think about why there was a talking Lion.

"Children, please leave Buffy and I, we have much to discuss."

The siblings nodded before leaving Buffy and Aslan alone.

"You have many questions Buffy."

"And I really hope you have answers. Why am I not dead or in hell?"

"You made a great sacrifice when you jumped into the portal to save your sister and your world."

"So they're safe, it worked?" She practically sagged in relief.

Aslan nodded. "They are safe and your time there has come to an end. I interfered after you jumped and had you placed here, rather than a hell dimension, hoping you can help."

The Slayer sighed. "And if I can't? Do you have any idea what I've been through?" She sank down into the nearest seat, her head in her hands "I'm so tired."

"Your heart is heavy with grief, Buffy Summers. I hope you may find some healing here."

"But only after I help you, right? There's always a catch."

"I cannot force you to help but those children out there can use your help. They have a battle to prepare for."

Buffy's head snapped up "You are sending children out to fight some war?"

"There is a prophecy-" Aslan began.

"To hell with your prophecies." She snapped, interrupting him. "Prophecies are open to interpretation. I was told I'd have to die when I was 16 because of some stupid prophecy. One, if I had never listened to, to begin with, I never would have died. If Xander hadn't followed me, I'd have stayed dead. Instead, at 21, I'm the longest living Slayer. So forget your stupid prophecies, you have no right to send those children out to war."

Aslan sighed, and for a brief moment, Buffy saw a look of weariness cross his face. "Please understand, if there was any other way but these children must defeat the white witch. They are the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve, the four that are meant to sit on the throne and this can only be done once the white witch is defeated."

"I've fought my battle. I beat Glory, I didn't want to end up dumped elsewhere where I'd have to fight someone else's battle. I'm tired, you can't ask me to do this. Send me back."

"I am sorry, I cannot send you back. You were meant for a hell dimension Buffy, it was only my interference that had you redirected here."

"Then interfere again." She cried.

"I cannot." He quietly replied.

Tears came unbidden as she turned away from "So I'm stuck here?"

"I am sorry." He said again. "Once the White Witch is defeated, you are free to find your peace here."

"Without my friends, or my sister?"

"Peace and happiness can be found in the most unlikely of places."

"Yes, anywhere I'm not." Buffy replied before walking out of the tent.

... ... ...


	2. Holding Out For A Hero

Chapter 2

… … …

Buffy knew she was being unfair but she also felt she had every right to be. In the past year, she had to deal with all of a sudden having a sister, even if it felt like she had been there from the beginning, learning the memories were fake and Dawn was made from her and the key and sent to her to protect, it was still weird. It was right because Dawn was hers but still weird. Then Riley had left her, her mom got sick, than passed away, then having to deal with Glory. And at the end it all came down to her sacrificing herself to save Dawn and the world.

She was dead.

There was no going back now. Buffy Anne Summers was now dead in that world, the ultimate sacrifice made, the longest living Slayer had finally been put to rest.

It's not to say she wasn't glad that she was here in, Narnia did he call it? If the options were either a hell dimension or here, than she'd gladly take this place with the talking Lion and a camp full of other talking animals, and really? Was that really a Unicorn she just saw walking by?

But she did not understand how the Lion, who seemed to be the Higher Power in Narnia- and that was another thing, 6 years and not once did she see any of the Powers in her world, yet here upon waking she meets the big man, er Lion, in charge? Fair much? -could ask these children to fight a war for him. It didn't seem right, or fair. But she, better than anyone, knew that fair just did not exist. Sometimes you were thrust into a life, a destiny you did not want but yet it was yours to fulfill. In the end, because, technically, she was dead so it was the end, she had no regrets for being called as a Slayer. She was given a sister and so many loving friends, where, if not for being called, she would have finished high school in LA. So there was that, but these children just seemed so... so young, so normal. Like they should have been out hanging with friends, playing in the park, hanging out at the mall. Normal kid stuff. Even if fair didn't exist, life still wasn't fair.

With a sigh Buffy closed her eyes and let her head drop to her chest. Upon impact, her eyes slowly opened and she stared down at her chest with suspicion. Was it just her or did her boobs get bigger? Leaning back to get a better look she tilted her head to the side in confusion. Now this was interesting. Ever since becoming and embracing the Slayer part of her and starting a strict workout regime, her chest had shrunk but now they seemed to be the same size they were in her sophomore year. This was interesting indeed.

"Hello."

Buffy's head shot up to look at Peter as he sat down on the rock beside her. She quickly looked down so he wouldn't see the blush that had crept up over being caught red handed checking herself out.

"I saw you come up here. Are you okay?" Peter asked.

Buffy shook her head, overlooking the camp before them. "Why are you guys doing this?"

He gestured to the camp. "They are depending on us."

"Why you guys?"

"We are the first sons of Adam and daughters of Eve in Narnia, there is this prophecy telling of us."

She shook her head in disgust. "Prophecies are stupid. You guys are too young, you shouldn't have to fight this war."

"We overheard your argument with Aslan. You say we are too young, but you are doing this as well."

"You're what, 15, 16? and the rest of them even younger? I didn't start until I was 15 and that's because I was called for this. You guys are just kids, I was given special abilities and told I have to fight and save the world and I did. After 6 years, I still am."

Peter turned to her with a knowing smile. "I thought you said you were called at 15."

"Yes." She replied.

"But you said 6 years. You can't be more then 17."

She frowned. "Peter, I'm 21, I am, no was, a college student."

"Yes, I heard you tell Aslan that but you look my age."

Her frown deepened as she reached over and pulled out his sword.

"Hey." he cried.

Buffy held out his sword and looked at her reflection. "No way, no freaking way." Suddenly her larger chest made sense.

"What is it?"

"I'm 16 again. 16! How is this even possible? What did that stupid lion do to me?" She growled, handing his sword back

"Aslan isn't stupid." Peter protested.

"No, he's just like every other higher power out there. Full of himself, high on power and so sure I'll just bend to his every whim."

"You're angry." It was a statement more than an observation.

"I have every right to be."

"You could've ended up in a hell dimension." Peter reminded her.

That stopped her short and she let out a sigh. "How much did you listen to?"

"Enough to be really confused but know that Aslan needs you to help us."

"Why is it so hard to get that I'm tired."

Peter moved so he could see her face better. "I know you do not want to be here, but please, it is up to me to look after my brother and sisters. I don't want them doing this but they will not go home-"

"Home? You guys know a way home?" Buffy interrupted him, latching on to that little tidbit of information.

"Through the wardrobe at the Professors house."

"You came here through a wardrobe?"

"It is no stranger than a portal that opens in the middle of the sky."

"Touche." She muttered. "But this wardrobe, where is it, can I use it to go back?"

"You would end up in England."

"England is fine, the land of Gileses." She knew she would only have to call Giles and he would send her a ticket right away, relieved that she was still alive.

"You speak funny." Peter noted with a small smile

"Where is this wardrobe? I have to go back."

"You really want to go to England? In the middle of a war?"

Buffy stilled before slowly turning her head to look at him. "War? What war?"

"Against those Germans. Anytime you Yanks want to step in, we might be able to end this."

A cold feeling washed over her. "What year did you leave England?"

"1940." Peter replied. "Why?"

"1940?" Buffy cried. "Peter, I'm from 2001."

He stared at her in shock. "Impossible."

"I can't go back to 1940. What am I supposed to do? Sit around and wait for my family and friends to be born?" Buffy yelled as her last sliver of hope slipped away

"I am sorry." He did look truly sorry and she felt bad for yelling at him.

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault."

"I know you don't want to be here but please, if Aslan thinks you can help us, please can you?"

"Please Buffy?" Lucy asked coming up behind them. "We're trying to save Mr. Tumnus, he's my friend."

Buffy sighed, looking out upon the camp. "You guys shouldn't have to do this. You guys should live a normal life and do kid stuff."

"I'm not a kid. We're the same age, Buffy." Peter reminded her.

"No, I'm 21. I just look 16."

"We came through a wardrobe and landed in a magical land of talking animals. I do believe normal has left a long time ago." Susan dryly replied, sitting on the other side of Lucy as Edmund sat beside Peter.

"Please, help us?" Lucy asked.

Buffy looked at all of them before throwing her hands up with a sigh. She knew all along she would help them. There was no way she could let these four go off to fight a battle unprepared. But oddly enough, she wasn't as angry as she thought she would be. Sure the higher Powers were messing with her again but at least Aslan had the decency to tell her and ask for her help, not just demand it. That actually won some points in her book. And for that, and these 4 sitting around her, a pleading look in all their eyes, she would help.

"Fine. I'll help you guys, only 'cause I don't think it's fair that you guys are doing this, not because Aslan wants it."

"Oh thank you, thank you." Lucy cried, throwing her arms around the blonde girl.

"Do you guys even know how to fight?"

"Will you show us?" Edmund asked.

"Meet me down in the fields, I need to go have another talk with your lion."

The walk to his tent was quick and she entered without knocking

"Why am I really here?" Buffy asked.

He turned to face her, not at all surprised that she had returned. "These children need you."

"Why me? Why is it always me?"

A small smile came to Aslan's face as he looked at the Slayer, "It is because of how good you are."

"And if I hadn't died?"

"Time moves different here than your old world, your sacrifice happened before Lucy first walked through that wardrobe and upon seeing how this will end, I knew you would be able to help."

"I really can't go back, can I?"

"I'm sorry but you cannot."

Aslan did look regretful and Buffy realized she did have 2 choices here. She could be angry, pout, and throw temper tantrums that the powers had taken over her life again or she could accept it, move on, help the Pevensie's defeat this witch, than deal with whatever came after.

At least she didn't end up in Glory's hell dimension.

See? Things were looking up.

... ... ...


	3. Stronger

... ... ...

Chapter 3

Buffy crouched down, a sword in each hand as she looked between her two opponents, waiting for one of them to make a move. As one they both lifted their swords and charged and Buffy met them head on, her swords clanging against theirs. They used both hands trying to over-power her but she deftly spun away from them and out of reach, spinning first one way, and then another as 2 arrows whizzed past her, her swords reaching out to deflect them before moving to stop the swords again.

"Oh come on, no one can be that good." Edmund cried. "we're horrible at this, aren't we?"

Buffy relaxed, re-sheathing the swords at her back. "Actually, you guys are doing great. You and Peter definitely have more power and Susan and Lucy's aims are almost dead on. Don't forget, Slayer abilities and I've been doing this a lot longer."

"Should we not learn to fight as well?" Susan asked as she and Lucy joined them.

"No, it's too dangerous." Peter protested.

"They need to know." Buffy gently told him.

"No." Peter said again. "I don't want them to get hurt."

"You can't protect them from everything. If they learn and are caught somewhere, they have a better chance of surviving. Without it, they're sitting ducks."

"What's wrong with us sitting, Miss Buffy." A duck asked as he waddled by.

Buffy groaned as she shook her head. "Really? At this exact moment? A talking duck."

"Are you all right Buffy?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." She replied. "I'm still not used to the talking animals. They give me the wiggins."

"Wiggins?" Peter asked.

She was also not used to all the British 1940's talk. No one here understood her slang or her pop culture references. It was so unfair.

A rumble started through the camp, slowly getting louder, until it reached the 5 of them near Aslan's tent and they were finally able to make out what was said.

"The White Witch."

Buffy moved to step in the middle of the path that all the animals had cleared for the infamous white witch. She knew the story, she knew this was who had to be defeated, and if it was up to her, she would've gone in one night and taken care of it herself. She had argued the point of how quickly it would be, how there would be no war and no lives lost. But Aslan had said under no circumstances was she to do that. This war was beyond her skills alone. She didn't get it and they spent a lot of time arguing it until Aslan had used that big forceful voice and she knew if she did anything, there would be, quite literally, hell to pay.

Upon seeing Buffy, she raised one white gloved hand stopping the procession in its track.

"So you are one of the daughters of Eve?" She asked, looking down her nose. "One of Edmund's sisters?"

Buffy smiled. "not quite."

"You are a human child, are you-" she stopped, tilting her head to the side. "I smell power. Who are you?"

"Not to sound cliche, but considering where I am, I doubt it's been heard here, I'm your worst nightmare."

"You speak differently." The White Witch noted.

"But I can still kick your ass the same." Buffy shot back.

"I have no use for you, child, you may go." She made a hand motion as if to shoo her away and Buffy's eyes narrowed.

"You did not just shoo me away." She stepped forward, only to feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist, holding her back.

"Yes, now this must be one of them." The white witch said as she stared down at Peter, who was holding Buffy.

"Enough." the low, calm, powerful voice of Aslan came through the camp, halting everyone in their tracks.

Jadis lifted her eyes to him. "You have a traitor amongst you, Aslan."

"Traitor?" Buffy asked Peter, whose arms still held her back. "Who is she talking about?"

"His offense was not against you." Aslan replied.

"Remember how I said there were some issues with Edmund when we first came here?" Peter explained as the Jadis and Aslan spoke of the laws.

"Well Edmund was taken by the queen and offered us all up to her before he realized she was evil."

"Every traitor belongs to me." The White Witch finished.

Lucy and Susan gasped as Edmund looked on in fear.

"Over my dead body." Buffy said, easily breaking Peter's hold. She knew she could've done it before but she wanted to see where this was going.

"Buffy." Aslan started, his voice sounding tired.

"Just try and take him." A beaver cried moving up on one side of Buffy as Peter stepped up to her other side.

"Do you really think your master can rob me of my rights?" Jadis asked, an eyebrow raised at them.

"Master?" Buffy, cried. "I don't know who you think you are, but I don't have a Master."

"Buffy." Peter exclaimed, grabbing her hand to pull her back.

"Oh come on Aslan, just let me do away with her now, that will solve everything."

"You do not scare me, little girl. And Aslan will dare not refuse me."

"Little girl?" Buffy cried.

"Peace, Buffy." Aslan soothed. "What she says is true."

"You are not giving Eddy to this-this bitch." Buffy protested. "You want me to protect them, how can I do that if you're handing one over to the enemy."

"You said you'd help him, you said he was safe." Lucy cried, throwing her arms around her brother.

"Enough, I shall talk to you alone." He motioned to the White Witch and they disappeared into his tent.

"Unbelievable." Buffy seethed, turning away from Peter and kicking a rock. "Who does she think she is?"

"The queen of Narnia." Mr. Beaver told her.

"self-proclaimed, right? That means nothing. Eddy, she's not taking you."

"You-you're not mad at me?" Edmund asked.

"No. So you made a mistake. If I had a nickel for every time my friends or I were taken in by the enemy, only to find out how evil they really were... well, I'd have a lot of nickels."

"Nickels?" Lucy asked.

Buffy scrunched her nose. "Um, money, pounds, whatever you guys use."

Lucy smiled and Buffy moved over to sit where the 3 younger Pevensies were seated. "He's not going anywhere. I won't let him."

"What do we do now?" Peter asked, joining them.

The Slayer frowned as she looked at the tent before turning back to her new friends. "We wait. See what they come up with. Then I'll play it by ear."

Hours later and the 5 humans sat, still waiting. Susan and Lucy were both curled up with Edmund, quietly talking amongst themselves. Buffy sat with her eyes closed leaning against Peter who had wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in beside him awhile back. She went with it, trying her best not to look into it too much. He was only doing this for comfort. He feared for his brother and knew that if Aslan were to fail, she would not.

"The White Witch has denounced her claim on Edmund."

All 5 turned to look where Aslan and the White Witch were exiting the tent.

"How will I know your promise will be kept?" Jadis asked as she entered her carriage.

In response, Aslan roared and the White Witch fell back into her seat, making a hasty exit out of the camp.

Everyone cheered, Edmund looked relieved and Peter squeezed Buffy's shoulders.

"Oh Edmund, you're safe." Lucy cried, hugging her brother.

Peter smiled at his siblings before turning to Buffy. "If I didn't know any better, you look downright upset you got to do nothing to the queen."

"Am I that transparent?" She asked with a wry smile.

"Buffy, may I speak with you alone?" Aslan asked, turning back into his tent without waiting for an answer.

Buffy stood up, Peter's hand trailing down her arm to give her hand a squeeze before she pulled away. She shot him a small smile before moving into the tent.

"You like her." Susan said as soon as the blonde had disappeared.

Peter looked back at his sister. "Of course, don't you?"

"Not like you." Edmund said with a small knowing smile.

"What are you talking about?"

Lucy giggled. "You fancy Buffy."

"I do not." He denied.

"You better be careful, Peter." Susan warned. "After this is done, we'll be going back to England. Buffy will more than likely go home as well."

"No, she won't Su. She died in her world, remember?"

"Just please be careful, I don't want you to end up hurt."

He shrugged, sending one last look to the tent before standing up and telling Edmund to do the same, their swords meeting moments later.

"So what's the what?" Buffy asked as she entered the tent.

"I must take my leave tonight."

"You're bailing?" She asked in disbelief. "Doesn't this war start soon? And you're bailing?"

"If there was any other way." he replied, with a tired sigh.

"You're the all-knowing higher power, make another way."

"I did not call you in here to argue. Tonight, I must leave and I do not know if I will return in time."

She opened her mouth to speak but he held up a paw to silence her.

"The White Witch will make her move tomorrow, I am leaving the camp with you and Peter as their leaders."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"You are a great warrior Buffy, and you have taught the children well. You will do what you do best and lead them. You and Peter will be a great team."

"And there's no other choice for you?" She asked.

"Sadly, there is not." He closed his eyes and for a brief moment Buffy saw a look of weariness cross his face.

He reopened them and looked her straight in the eyes. "Can you do this, Buffy? Can you lead them?"

As Buffy stared into his eyes, she saw the weariness at this unnamed reason he had to leave and she knew if he could, he would be there helping them all, as his heart was truly here and not to wherever he was going. And as she looked deeper, she saw the hope, strength and love he held for all of Narnia and especially the Pevensies, and above all else, the confidence he had in her.

"I'll do it." She told him without thinking. "tomorrow, we defeat her."

... ... ...


	4. When It's All Over

Chapter 4

… … …

Buffy awoke to Lucy and Susan trying to quietly sneak out of their tent. Trying because it was awfully hard to be sneaky around a Slayer. She waited until they left before getting up and silently going after them, following them to the edge of the forest. She stopped when she saw they were with Aslan, contemplating whether to call out to them not when Aslan turned around and gave her a small nod. With a salute, she went back into her tent, settling down for some more sleep.

When she awoke next, it was light out and Edmund and Peter were calling to her from a safe distance away. It seemed they had learned their lesson after the last time Peter tried to sneak up on her.

"Lucy, Susan, they're gone." Edmund cried

"No, they're with Aslan." Buffy replied, sitting up with a huge yawn. "they're fine."

"With Aslan?" Peter asked. "Why would they have left? The battle is soon, they wouldn't just leave."

Without waiting for a reply the 2 Pevensie males rushed out of the tent. Buffy quickly changed and followed at a slower pace, knowing the guys wouldn't find what they were looking for. Sure enough, Peter emerged from Aslan's tent moments later, a dejected look on his face.

"It is true. He's gone."

"Told you." Buffy sang as he moved towards her.

"But the battle it's soon."

"Today, actually."

Peter and Edmund turned to her.

"Aslan and I spoke last night. He had to go, he said he'll try and be back and it's up to Peter and I to get the party started."

"Party?" Edmund asked in disbelief "We are about to go to war and you speak of a party?"

Buffy gave him a pointed look. "When you've been through as much as I have, you find ways to deal. That's mine."

"But I can't." Peter denied.

"Aslan thinks you can do it, and so do I." Edmund told his older brother.

"Got to agree with Eddy, Pete. Sure Aslan thinks you can but I know you can."

Peter looked between the two of them before hesitantly nodding his head.

"Good, now let's go plan this." Buffy exclaimed, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the centaurs that were waiting with maps.

… … …

"Are you alright?" Peter asked as Buffy uncomfortably shifted on her horse.

"I think I should have practiced with this more."

"You do seem a little...uncomfortable."

"If it wasn't for Phillip, I think I'd still be back at the camp."

"She is useless at this." Phillip, the talking horse, agreed from below Buffy.

"She can hear you." Buffy reminded him.

"Oh, I know that." Phillip replied with a snort

"Are you sure you don't want armor?" Peter asked again with concern.

She shook her head. "now that's useless. It will just interfere. Plus, I'm already dead, so I don't know if I could be more dead. If that makes any sense."

"You move quite well for someone who is supposedly dead." Peter said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm pretty spry for a corpse, huh?"

A gryphon landed beside them with a small bow to Peter. "They come, your highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

Buffy snickered. "your highness."

Peter sent her a mock glare before turning to the centaur, Oreius.

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius told him.

"But I bet they sure help."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Buffy said with a mysterious smile.

Peter shot her a quick glance before facing forward, holding his breath as he waited for the White Witches army to crest the hill across the field.

"ready?" Buffy asked.

He nodded, turning and sending a signal to Edmund who was above on the rocks with the archers. He, in turn, signaled the Gryphon's as they led the attack, releasing rocks onto the White Witches army.

"Are you with me?" Peter asked

"To the death." Orieus replied.

"I'd say that too, but you know, already kind of am." Buffy said with a shrug.

He sent her a lopsided smile before raising his sword, "FOR NARNIA, AND FOR ASLAN!"

A rousing cheer was heard and the Narnians rushed to meet the opposing army head on.

Buffy smiled as she unsheathed her swords. This was going to be fun.

… … …

It seemed like hours, although Buffy couldn't be sure how long it really was. She parried, she thrust, she twirled out of the way and onto the next opponent. She had left Phillip behind a long time ago, jumping from his back to tackle a really, really ugly creature that was aiming for Peter. She decided to stay on her feet as she felt much more stable. She kept Peter in her sights at all time, slowing cutting her way through the enemies and towards him.

"Fall back. Draw them to the rocks." Peter cried, turning the unicorn around.

As Edmund signaled the archers to start shooting, Buffy turned, looking for Peter, who rode past her, a hand held out to her. She grabbed it, swinging herself up behind him.

"Alright?" Peter asked.

"I'm good, you?"

He nodded his confirmation before he was tossed one way and Buffy was tossed another, she rolled with the impact, landing on her feet, her sword at the ready once more.

"Stop." She heard Peter yell. She turned to his voice as Orieus and a rhino she didn't know the name of, were running away from him and towards the White Witch. He looked so stricken at the self-sacrifice, Buffy feared someone would take him down while distracted.

"Peter." She yelled, just as he cried out. She spun around to see Orieus be turned to stone by the White Witch. "What the hell was that?"

"It's her wand." Peter cried, hopelessly. "There are too many of them, we can't win." He turned to the rocks, "Ed, there are too many of them! Go! Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home."

Buffy reached Peter and grabbed his arm, swinging him around to face her. "Pete, listen to me."

He started to turn back towards the rock and she tugged on his arm, gaining his attention once more. "Pete, listen to me. We can do this, we can defeat her. We just need to get her-"

Peter's eyes widened and Buffy quickly turned to see Edmund break the Witch's wand before she thrust with the remainder of the wand, stabbing him in the stomach.

"Edmund." Peter cried, running to the Witch.

"Get your brother, I got this." Buffy told him,

"No, she's mine."

"No, you're pissed and that will result in getting you killed, go look after your brother."

He hesitated before veering off to the right towards his brother as Buffy jumped at the queen, tackling her to the ground.

"What is this?" The Queen asked as she rolled to her feet. "The Daughter of Eve with power. You will not be crowned, what do you gain from my defeat?"

"The satisfaction of your ass being kicked?"

"If you stand by my side, I can make you a princess and soon, you will be crowned queen of Narnia."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "please, if you're making the pleas, you must really be worried."

"Worried? I think not, Daughter of Eve, I fear no one."

"My name, is Buffy." The slayer snapped, as she swung her sword. The Witch blocked it with the broken part of her wand and they went head to head, matching each other blow for blow. Buffy blocked and pushed the witch back, lifting her sword for the final blow before a loud roar was heard and Jadis was tackled to the ground by Aslan. Seeing as she was now looked after, Buffy turned around only to come face to face with Susan and Lucy.

"Where are Peter and Edmund?" Susan asked.

Buffy looked to where Peter held Edmund and the girls followed her gaze, cries of despair coming to their lips as they ran to their brothers.

"It is finished." Aslan announced stepping up beside her.

"Not quite." Buffy muttered, pulling out a dagger and throwing it just beyond the Pevensies to where a dwarf was struggling towards them with a sword raised. He went down and Buffy shot Aslan a self-satisfied smirk.

"Now it's done." She announced. "But is Eddy okay?"

The two watched as Lucy pulled out a bottle, quickly giving Edmund a drop. Buffy gasped, seeing how quickly he was healed and all four siblings were soon laughing and hugging.

"Well, everything's done, what happens now?" Buffy asked, feeling somewhat lost. She had put all her focus since landing here, on helping the Pevensies and now that it was done, what was she supposed to do?

"The coronation." Aslan explained to her as they watched Lucy move towards each injured person, giving them each a drop from her bottle. "They will be crowned the Kings and Queens of Narnia."

"That's all good and dandy, I mean, yay, we won but what do I do? Where do I go from here?"

Aslan turned to look at her. "Wherever you would like to, Buffy. You have helped the Pevensies defeat the White Witch and as I said, you are free to find your peace here."

She looked down. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Why not with us?"

She looked up to see Peter looking at her expectantly. "And do what?"

"Help us. We don't have the first clue about being Kings or Queens."

"And I do?" She asked with a small snort.

"well, no." Peter admitted, "but 5 heads are better than 4."

She smiled. "That's kind of a weak argument, Pete."

"Please?" He asked. "where else would you go here?"

She shrugged, "I could travel the country side, see what's the what around here?"

"Please Buffy? We need you." Lucy asked, coming up beside her brother and shooting the Slayer big puppy dog eyes.

"Come on" Buffy groaned, "You know I'm a sucker for that."

"I know." the younger girl replied with a sly smile.

"Fine. I'll stick around for a while."

Lucy let out a delighted squeal and Buffy waited for her to jump at her. Instead it was Peter who stepped forward with a shout of glee as he picked her up and spun her around before gently putting her back on her feet. He looked down at her, his hand coming up to caress her cheek.

"You'll really stay?" He whispered.

She shyly nodded at him, a smile coming to her lips. "As long as you need me."

... ... ...


	5. Don't Stand So Close To Me

Chapter 5

"Big day, huh?" Buffy asked, coming to stand beside Peter as he looked out a window.

He nodded "I don't know the first thing about being a King and now I'm supposed to be the High King."

She smirked. "But at least you know you can only be better than the Wicked bitch of the white."

He gave a slight smile. "I thought for sure we'd be on our way home after all that's happened."

"Are you mad?"

He hesitated before shaking his head. "Not as much as I thought I would be. It's not so bad here. I get to be king, I have my brothers and sisters, and well, you're here."

"Me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you. Buffy you-you're pretty amazing."

Her eyes widened as she gleaned exactly where he was going with this. "Peter, please don't go there."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm 21. You're 16."

"But you look 16." He argued.

"But I'm not. Look Pete, you're a pretty awesome guy but-"

"Your highness, it's starting."

The two turned towards Mr. Beaver who was waiting for them, looking a bit nervous at having to interrupt them.

"You should go." Buffy told him, when he turned back to her.

"Can we finish this later?" He asked.

She shook her head, watching him leave with a dejected look on his face, before following slowly after.

… … …

It was the coronation of the new Kings and Queens of Narnia. Just like her, they weren't going home. She didn't know how it happened, and neither did the Pevensies, they just quit worrying about going home and started talking about the coronation. Buffy explored the castle, hung around Susan and Lucy, who were becoming very close friends and watched as the animals came together to redo the whole castle, as well as rooms for each of them, and a new wardrobe, one that consisted of far too many dresses according to Buffy. She had to beg for more outfits that included pants so she could work out in them. She was starting to feel like she was in the middle ages or something and the lack of electricity and indoor plumbing didn't help at all.

"Buffy." Lucy called from the front of the room where she stood with her siblings. "Come stand with us."

Buffy shook her head. "I'm not becoming Queen, I'm okay here."

Aslan turned to her. "You are needed up here, Buffy."

Resisting the urge to pull a face, she moved her way up to the front.

"If you can stand on the steps below and take one knee." Aslan instructed.

Buffy gave the Lion a questioning look before slowly dropping to one knee. With a nod, Peter moved forward handing him a sword that Buffy didn't recognize as his and passed it to Aslan. Buffy's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Buffy Summers, for all that you have done for Narnia and its people, I now dub thee, First Knight of Narnia."

He touched the sword softly to her, gently breathing upon her face before giving the sword to her. "This is your sword now, to help you fight any battles you may come across."

"Is this for real?" Buffy whispered.

Aslan let out a soft chuckle before motioning with his head for her to stand. "Buffy, you have done a great service to Narnia and for that, we all thank you."

"I'm just- wow."

Mr. Tumnus, Lucy's friend, stepped forward with two pillows holding two crowns each and handing her one.

"what's this?" She asked.

"You're first order of business as First Knight of Narnia." Mr. Tumnus told her. "Helping to crown the new Queens and Kings of Narnia."

She smiled at him before turning to the soon to be Kings and Queens of Narnia. "Ready, guys?" She asked.

She was met with four beaming smiles.

_… … …_

_i6 months in Narnia/i_

"Please, Buffy?" Lucy begged as she followed after the older girl. "I'll never ask for anything again in my life."

Buffy laughed. "Lucy, I had a younger sister, so nice try. Also, why don't you just tell me what you want, I might just say yes."

"well, you see, this is the longest trip Peter and Edmund have taken from here and the first one where you haven't gone with them."

Buffy tried to hold back her grimace. She had enjoyed the short excursions she had taken with the guys to learn about Narnia and the lands surrounding it but this time decided to opt out on the slightly longer trip. Mostly it was due to Peter and his stubbornness. He was determined to make her see that now that she looked 16, she should start acting it because now he was 17 and technically older than her. Yet, Buffy was just as stubborn and would oh so kindly remind him that no, she was 21, still older.

"So will you, please?"

Buffy shook her head to clear it of thoughts. "Sorry Lu, I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"Since Peter would never allow this to happen while he's here, will you please teach Su and I how to fight? Not just with swords but hand to hand like you do?"

"And Peter would be so totally against this?" the older girl asked.

"well, yes." Lucy faltered. "But we don't have to tell him."

Buffy grinned. "Oh no, I'll teach you how to fight, and when you're awesome, we'll show your brother."

"Why? He'll be angry with you."

"oh I know."

Buffy walked away with a spring in her step, humming to herself.

_… .. .._

_i1 year in Narnia/i_

"Buffy, I know it must be driving you mad to be cooped up in the castle. Why not come with Edmund and I to the South?"

"I don't want to." Buffy petulantly replied trying to out walk him.

No such luck though, Peter had grown even more in the year they've been in Narnia, and his long strides had no problem catching up to the petite Slayer.

"Buffy, please." He grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "See? I know how strong you are, if you didn't want to talk with me, you could have easily brushed me off,"

Buffy groaned. "Pete, that's enough, okay?"

"No, it's not. I know why you do not join us anymore. I'm not going to attack you when you sleep."

Her gaze softened. "I never thought you would. But it's just... your eyes, they follow me, okay?"

"

So?" He challenged.

"And I've told you many times, I'm flattered, really I am-"

"I'm not some 16 year old boy anymore. I'm almost 18."

"And a few months after that I'll be 23."

"No, you'll be 18 as well."

She closed her eyes with a sigh. "Peter-"

"No, look, come with us. I won't do anything, I won't say anything, I know you're bored cooped up in the castle."

She grinned. "Oh I wouldn't say that."

He couldn't help but react to her infectious grin. "Really? And why would you say that?"

Her smile turned mysterious. "You know, keeping busy."

"How so?"

She abruptly turned and moved away from him, pausing briefly to look back at him, motioning with her eyes for him to follow. He did with no hesitation as she moved into what she had claimed as her training room. He gave her a questioning look at hearing two people fighting but entered in front of her, coming to an abrupt stop.

"What is the meaning of this?" He cried.

The Pevensie girls stopped in mid fight, looks of horror gracing their features as they turned to their older brother.

"Peter, what are you- I mean, how did you- weren't you supposed to be spending the day outside." Susan lamely finished.

"I was on my way when I happened upon Buffy."

"And I thought it was a good time as any that he learned about all I've been teaching you for the last 6 months or so." Buffy replied, her grin growing wider.

Both girls turned to her with a look of horror as Peter turned to glare at her.

"The past 6 months? What exactly have you been doing with my sisters for the past 6 months?"

"Teaching them to fight." Buffy calmly replied.

"Why?" Peter asked, just as calmly but it was easy to tell he was trying to keep his temper in check.

"So they know how to defend themselves."

"And no one thought to mention it to me?"

"We wanted to surprise you." Buffy said, her smile taking on a slight smirk. "Surprise."

"Peter, it's not Buffy's fault" Lucy began. "We just-"

"No." Susan interrupted her younger sister. "Who cares if Buffy's been teaching us? We have every right to learn to fight and help defend our kingdom."

"Don't you think this is something we should have discussed?" Peter argued.

No," Susan cried, stamping her foot. "You may be the High King of Narnia but that does not mean you get to control everything we do."

"But you could get hurt."

"We'll get hurt more if we don't know anything and Buffy's a great teacher."

Peter turned to the small blonde who was standing off to one side, smiling serenely. "You set this whole thing up."

"Me?" She asked innocently. "I've been telling you since day 1 that they should learn to fight and now they know and they're damn good."

"So this has nothing to do with trying to get me angry at you for doing something behind my back that you know I wouldn't approve of."

"Me?" She asked again, her eyes widening as she tried to appear as innocent as possible.

"You are not fooling me, and Su, you're right, it's good that you and Lucy know how to look after yourselves." He told his sisters with a smile.

"It is?" The girls asked.

"It is?" Buffy asked in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Peter asked, trying his best not to let a smile breakthrough.

"Unbelievable." Buffy muttered, pushing past him.

Knowing how well her hearing was, Peter waited until she was long out of range before turning to his sisters.

"I think I'm getting to her."

… … …


	6. Runaway

Chapter 6

_One week later_

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Are you mad at me yet?"

Peter smiled while Buffy glared at him.

"I'm not going to give up." Peter told her.

"I'm not going to give in." She shot back.

"I think I'm wearing you down."

"It was cute when I first landed in Narnia, adorable even. I felt bad for having to reject you at your coronation and the 50 times since then. Now it's just getting annoying and I'm done playing nice, Peter."

He grinned. "I thought you quit playing nice when you tried to pit me and my sisters against one another."

She opened her mouth to respond but closed it quickly when she realized he was right.

"you could at least give me a chance."

She scowled at him. "No. Peter, I'm 5 years older than you, I don't want to be Queen and I'm dead. Those should be reasons why you won't give _me_ a chance."

"Why, would you like a chance?"

"You're insufferable." Buffy cried. "Did becoming High King turn you into a stubborn ass?"

She stomped away, leaving him to stare after her with a grin on his face.

... ... ...

_16 months in Narnia_

It wasn't that she didn't like Narnia, because really, she did. Even though she was no longer amongst Dawn and her friends, she had adjusted to being where she was now and was even close to calling it home. She got along great with Susan and Lucy who were becoming like sisters to her. She even enjoyed her time with Edmund and sometimes Peter when he wasn't being a complete ass and trying to get her to give him a chance.

No. Not happening. She just, wasn't going to go there. Not with him. For all intents and purposes he was 5 years younger than her. She had no inclination to become Queen of Narnia, she enjoyed her title of First Knight, thank you very much. And really, what use was she? She was dead. Her best guess would be that she would not age, which would also mean everything inside her was probably frozen, she couldn't produce an heir.

She gave her head a quick shake. Why, exactly was she thinking of babies, with Peter of all people? That was a road she wasn't going down. And that's why she decided to leave Narnia. Not for good, just for a little while. Peter was right, she was going crazy being cooped up all the time in the castle and she wanted to get out there and explore, preferably without him around.

She needed time to herself.

"When are you coming back?" A small voice asked from her doorway.

She turned to see Lucy standing there, half hidden in the hallway, a look of rejection on her face. Little Lucy, who was now well on her way to being 13, now stood almost as tall as Buffy. But somehow, at that moment, Lucy was once again the child she was when Buffy first met her and if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was upsetting Lucy.

Silently she held out her arms and Lucy ran into them, Buffy settling them on to her bed, stroking Lucy's hair, much as she remembered doing to Dawn over the years.

"I won't stay away forever." She promised.

"But what if something happens?"

Buffy smiled against her head where it was tucked under her chin. "Haven't you learned anything about me, Lucy? No matter what, I'll just keep coming back."

"I'm going to miss you, we all will."

"I'll miss you all too. You and Su, keep practicing, okay?"

Lucy pulled away, wiping her eyes as one of their servants came to the door.

"Miss Buffy, Phillip is ready and says if you do not hurry, he 'is leaving your sorry ass here.'"

Buffy rolled her eyes as she hopped off the bed and shouldered her pack. "I swear, I am a horrible, horrible influence on him."

Lucy gave a weak smile. "I know we already said good bye but I'm going to miss you Buffy, lots."

Buffy pulled her in for one last hug, "I'll miss you too Lu, but this isn't goodbye, it's an, I'll see you soon."

Another watery smile. "I'll see you soon Buffy."

The First Knight gave the youngest Pevensie's hand one final squeeze before leaving her room and the castle behind.

She made her way down to where Phillip waited, complaining about how long she was taking as Buffy finished her final preparations. She was just about the mount Phillip when someone called out her name, she turned around to see Peter running towards them and she let out a sigh.

"I'll be right back."

"Oh yes, don't mind me." Phillip told her, "Not like I've already been sitting around, waiting for you."

She sent him a glare before moving to head Peter off. "Pete, look we already said good-"

He cut her off, grabbing her arms and pulling her to him, his lips crashing down on hers. She momentarily froze before finding herself responding to the kiss, his arms wrapped around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck. Moments later he pulled away, letting go of her waist and stepping back.

"Have a good trip." He said with a smile before turning and walking away.

Buffy stared after him, a dumbfounded look on her face. She was finally pulled out of it by a chuckling voice, Phillip's to be exact.

"What?" She snapped.

"You look absolutely ridiculous." he chortled. "One kiss from the King and you are struck dumb."

She scowled at him. "He took me by surprise."

"And left you wanting more, didn't he?" Phillip replied with a wink.

"Did you just wink at me?" She asked in disbelief.

"You're ignoring the question."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Am no- I'm not going to sit here and argue with a horse."

"Are too and that's fine because I refuse to sit here and argue with a daughter of Eve."

Buffy mounted him as she rolled her eyes. "you are such a smart ass."

"Horse dear Buffy, I'm such a smart horse."

... ... ...

_5 years in Narnia_

At first, Buffy only planned on being gone for a few months, maybe a year at most. Now three and a half years later and she was finally making the trek back to the castle of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Really, she was planning on returning earlier but this time, just like her leaving, it was Peter's fault. She wanted time away from him, time for him to get her out of his system and move on and they could go back to being friends.

Instead, the kiss had been seared into her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face, she felt his lips on hers, his hands round her waist, pulling her closer to him. And for over three years, it had been driving her nuts.

She kept hoping that more time away would drive her from her mind, but no such luck and when she had last passed through Archenland and heard that the Pevensie's had put out inquiries to all towns, wondering of her whereabouts, she knew she couldn't stay away any longer. It was time to go back.

"You know, slowing me down to the point of strangling me won't help."

But at least Phillip had been with her the whole time. Strong, steady, argumentative, Phillip. He was the perfect match for her and he was what kept her sane all this time.

"Phillip, this isn't even wrapped around your neck. Quit being such a baby."

"A baby? Who's the one who's afraid to go back to Narnia?"

"We're almost there, aren't we? So I know you're not talking about me." Buffy replied with a sniff.

"Somebody's a little nervous." Phillip sing songed as they neared the entrance to the castle.

Buffy rolled her eyes as he came to a stop, letting her dismount. "I really don't know how I put up with you for the last three and a half years."

"Probably because you were too afraid to come back?"

Buffy spun around, at first surprised she had been snuck up on before the look on her face turned sheepish.

"How did you sneak up on me?"

Lucy gave a small shrug, "Perhaps you have been away from people too long, you have lost some of your talents."

"that's not true." Buffy protested. "I saw lots of people."

"But did you interact with them?"

"I-" Her mouth shut with an audible snap, knowing Lucy was right. Instead of answering, she tried to change topics. "Wow Lucy, you've grown so much."

Lucy lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, that tends to happen when you don't see someone for over three years."

"Hey, I came back."

"We thought you'd be back sooner. You worried us all, Buffy."

"You know nothing would happen to me. Already dead."

Lucy rolled her eyes as Buffy followed her into the castle. "That's not the point, dear Buffy. However, since your back, there are a few-"

"Peter?" Buffy whispered as they turned a corner coming face to face with the High King of Narnia.

A look of surprise crossed his face. "Buffy?"

"You look- I mean- wow." She had no other words. Her time away had done only good things to Peter and this wasn't helping any resolve she had built up, which admittedly wasn't very much at all.

His featured tightened as he straightened up. "Yes, well, I'm still five years younger than you."

He moved past them both and down the hallway the girls had just turned from.

Buffy turned to Lucy with wide eyes. "Am I going to get this kind of reception from everyone?"

"No, I don't believe Edmund and Susan were looking to court you." Lucy dryly replied.

"court?" Buffy replied with a giggle as they came to a stop in front of her room. "Lu, I'm feeling so gross and dingy, I'm just going to clean up then I'll come see everyone for dinner, perhaps try and talk to Peter."

"Why? Do you perhaps fancy him?" the younger girl asked with a giggle.

Buffy shrugged. "When I left, he kissed me."

Lucy nodded in understanding. "And you've spent the last three and a half years trying to forget about it."

Buffy's head shot up to meet her eyes. "Lucy, you've really grown up. I'm... I'm sorry I haven't been here."

The taller girl shrugged before throwing her arms around the petite blonde. "I kind of get it now. I'm not happy about it though. I'm just glad you're back."

"You know what, I am too. I just hope not too late."

Lucy pulled back. "Buffy, there are some things you need to know."

"Supper, Lucy."

"But-"

"Please? Just let me get cleaned up and you can tell me everything at Supper." She entered her room leaving the youngest Queen to purse her lips in annoyance. She had tried to warn her but it looked like Buffy would still be in for a surprise.

… … …

"Buffy." Susan cried as the Slayer entered the dining area. "I'm so happy you're back."

"Welcome home, Buffy." Edmund said, rising with his sister to hug the tiny blonde.

"Whoa, you guys... all you guys, you're so grown up now."

"And you look like you've barely aged." Susan commented.

Buffy shrugged. "Yeah, kind of noticed that as I was getting ready earlier. Maybe 'cause I'm dead?"

Susan sighed as they all took their seat, Buffy across from her, beside Lucy with Peter at the head of the table beside her, Edmund across from him. It was where she always sat so she ignored the giggle from Lucy as she sat and the look Edmund and Susan exchanged.

"I don't think you're dead, Buffy."

Buffy frowned. "I questioned that briefly, right after a Calormen's sword gutted me, then another cut my throat-"

"I really don't think this is supper conversation." Susan interrupted.

"Relax." Edmund told her. "We haven't started yet, we're still waiting for Peter and-"

"Do continue the story Buffy." Lucy replied, kicking Edmund under the table.

"They left me for dead because I should have died and it hurt like hell. I passed out, woke up all shiny and brand new."

"So, maybe not dead, just hard to kill?" Edmund suggested.

"Either way, it hurt." Buffy replied with a pout. "So tell me, what's been going down while I was gone."

"What are you doing?"

Buffy turned her head to find a woman with long brown hair, ice blue eyes and who must have been in her early twenties staring down at her in disdain.

"Catching up with my friends, do you mind?"

"Yes, I do." she icily replied. "That's my seat."

Buffy laughed, turning to stare at the siblings in disbelief. "Is she for real? Who is this?"

"Analeise, why don't you sit beside Susan?" Edmund suggested.

"Because my spot is to Peter's right, I always sit there."

"Analeise, right?" Buffy asked

"That would be Lady Analeise to you."

Buffy turned to Susan. "Seriously, who is she?"

"My fiance." Peter replied as he entered the room "and she's right, you are sitting in her chair."

"It's just a frickin chair." Buffy muttered as she stood up. "wait. Your fiance?"

"Yes, we are to be married in 6 months time."

The Slayer turned to the rest of the Pevensies who all looked a little peeved by the news. "Something you forgot to mention, Lu?"

"I tried." the younger girl replied with a shrug.

"Alright than Analiese-"

"Lady Analeise." the obnoxious brunette interrupted. "And you are?"

"Buffy Summers. First Knight of Narnia." She narrowed her eyes, not bothering to hide the threat of what she was capable of as she stared at her.

"Seriously? You are the one that's supposed to be so great. You look like I can take you on if I wasn't such a lady."

"Oh, god." Buffy heard Edmund mutter.

"Buffy, take your seat."

The blonde turned to look at Peter. "Excuse me?"

"Take your seat and stop antagonizing my fiance."

"Are you for real?"

"Sit down." his loud booming voice would have been enough to scare anyone into submission, if that anyone was someone other the Buffy Summers, Slayer and First Knight of Narnia.

"I am not one of your subjects you can just boss around." Buffy snapped.

"I am High King here, not you." Peter sneered.

"And you could be Aslan himself and I would still not make your word law. Come talk to me when you decide to remove that big giant stick from your ass." She turned to the rest of them. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

All was silent after Buffy left until a chair scraped across the floor and Lucy stood up.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To see Buffy."

"We haven't eaten yet."

"I'm not hungry." She replied, marching out of the room.

"Neither am I." Susan replied with a glare at her oldest brother as she followed Lucy.

"Edmund?" Peter sounded surprised as his brother also stood up to follow their sisters.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite."

"Well looks like it's a nice quiet dinner for you and I." Analeise told Peter with a big smile.

"I'm not hungry." He snapped, stomping off to his rooms.

... ... ...


	7. I Cling to Deception

Chapter 7

Buffy was angry. There was no other way to put it. How dare he speak to her like that. How dare he treat her like that. And what was up with his new skanky girlfriend?

"What is skanky?"

She hadn't realized she had spoken out loud, or that Lucy had entered the training room.

"Lingo in my time. Not good."

"I gathered that by the way you were beating your training dummy. Edmund and- well Edmund will have to make you a new one."

Buffy scowled as she continued to take her frustration out on the dummy that Edmund and Peter had made for her not long after their coronation. "How long has he been a jack ass for."

"Noticeably since Analeise showed up." Edmund answered as he and Susan entered the room.

"But honestly, the longer you stayed away, the worse he got" Susan softly told her. "He really liked you, Buffy."

She sighed as she stopped. "I know. I know that, okay? And I didn't mean to hurt him, that's why I left. He deserves better than whatever I have to offer. But definitely better than that skanky ho."

"Skanky Ho?" Susan hesitantly asked.

"Sometimes I love how you guys have no idea what I'm talking about." She replied with a grin. "But seriously, where did she come from?"

"Archenland." Susan replied.

"we met her when Peter and I were there." Edmund explained "Then she came here for our Christmas Ball."

"Has she left yet?" Buffy asked.

"Doesn't feel like it." Lucy muttered.

"Does she make him happy?" Buffy softly asked.

The youngest three looked at each other before turning back to the small blonde with a shake of their heads.

"He's miserable." Susan added. "But he won't admit it to himself. He's pretending to be happy."

"He still likes you." Lucy offered.

The Slayers eyes snapped to hers. "Does he?"

"You like him." Edmund exclaimed.

"What? No. No of course not. No."

"Peter kissed Buffy before she left and she was gone so long because she couldn't get it out of her head." Lucy blurted out.

"Lucy." Buffy cried.

"Buffy." Susan cried at the same time. "why would you do that? You and Peter have a chance at real happiness."

"Do we Su?" Buffy questioned. "the whole age thing is no longer an issue, I'll accept that."

"Than what's the problem?" the Brunette asked.

"You mentioned yourself it seems as though I haven't aged. I'm not going to Su, I won't die. I can't have kids. Your brother deserves something more than that."

"Wouldn't that have been my choice to make?"

The four turned to see Peter at the door, his face red with anger.

"well, oddly enough I feel hungry." Edmund announced. "ladies?"

"Oh yes, very hungry." Both girls chorused, moving towards the door.

Susan stopped in front of Buffy, her hand coming to rest on her arm as she moved in to speak quietly. "Aslan said you are free to be happy here so why not truly be happy?"

She left after her siblings, giving Peter's hand a squeeze as she walked by.

"Peter-" Buffy began, only to be cut off.

"No. You have spoken enough and it's my turn." He snapped. "I waited for you, Buffy and I was willing to wait but we all thought you left for good. You upset my sisters and even Edmund by just disappearing."

"I didn't think-"

"That's right, you didn't think." He cut her off again as he began to pace. "You were being selfish and worried about your own precious self."

"That's not-"

"That's exactly it. You couldn't even give me the choice of whether I wanted to be with you or not because you're selfish. Did you ever think perhaps I hadn't already thought about that? That I was willing to accept you as you are, that I didn't care? That maybe-"

His tirade was cut off by one of Buffy's knives flying past his head and landing in the dummy that was behind him. He turned to her, his eyes wide open and his mouth open in shock.

"Would you just let me get a word in?" She cried, frustrated. "I did that for a reason. I've been on your side, I've seen it through your point of view, I went out with someone who was over 200 years older than me and I know the pain that comes with it. Why would I want to put you through that?"

He stalked forward, grabbing her upper arms.. For a brief moment, Buffy thought he was going to kiss her again as he leaned closer but instead he turned towards her ear.

"But again, was that not my decision to make?" He released her and was out of the room, leaving Buffy alone to think about what he said and how much she possibly just screwed this all up.

"Stay away from him."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she looked at Analeise. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Peter is mine. I will marry him and I will become Queen and when I am, I will be rid of you."

Buffy chuckled as she moved forward, standing mere inches from the other woman. "Just because you wish it, doesn't mean I will go away. Aslan put me here for a reason and that reason isn't so you can get rid of me because you're so insecure."

"Me? Insecure? I do not think so."

Buffy rolled her eyes, heavily reminded of Cordelia on her worst days as Queen C.

"Right, that's why you're so intent on getting rid of me because in the end, you know it's me that Peter wants."

"But it's me that he's marrying." Analeise snapped, an ugly sneer on her face.

Buffy gave a nonchalant shrug before pushing past her.

"For now." she called back, exiting the room, behind her she could hear the other woman's scream of frustration and she couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

It was good to be back.

Buffy slowly but surely readjusted to life in Narnia and she was happy to be back with those she considered her Narnian family. She still missed Dawnie and her friends everyday but the ache she felt for them lessened with each passing year she remained in Narnia and the Pevensies were fast filling the void that was left. Except for maybe Peter as of late and she could definitely do without Analeise.

So it became her favorite past time to annoy the woman as much as possible. The three youngest Pevensie's soon followed suit, doing what they could to annoy their brother's fiance as well. It started the night after she returned at dinner, she arrived early, making sure to sit exactly where she used to always sit. Lucy entered, raising an eyebrow at the Slayer.

"Something planned?" She asked.

"Anything to piss her off. Do you have any idea what she did last night?" Buffy quickly explained to the younger girl exactly what had transpired after her talk with Peter.

"She's so awful." Lucy exclaimed. "We must get rid of her."

Buffy shrugged. "I haven't figured that part out yet so I settled on annoying her as much as possible. Perhaps she'll let her true colors shine."

Slowly the rest of the Pevensies trickled in, none of them, not even Peter did more than raise an eyebrow at her choice of seats. All was quiet and Buffy couldn't help but wonder if it would stay that way when another presence entered the room and she exchanged a smirk with Lucy.

"I know I made this very well known last night, you are sitting in my chair." An icy voice came from her left and Buffy took her time looking at her.

"oh grow up, it's just a chair. There's one over there and you'll still be sitting beside your beloved."

"As Future Queen, I should be sitting next to the King."

"In which case, Susan or Lucy should be here, as they are already Queens and much higher than you'll ever be."

"You haven't told her?" Lucy asked Peter in disbelief.

"Told me what?" Both Buffy and Analeise asked.

Peter let out a sigh, rubbing his temples. "not now Lu. Analeise please just sit on the other side. Buffy is correct, that is just a chair and you will still be right beside me."

"But Peter-" She whined.

"No buts." Peter cut her off. "I'm getting a headache and I do not need all this senseless bickering."

Analeise glared at all of them, her glare resting longer on Buffy. "Fine, tell the servants I will take supper in my room and to make it fast."

"Hm, well she is just a breath of fresh air." Buffy said with a smile as soon as the other woman had left. "now, tell me what?

"Not you." Susan replied. "Analeise."

"Oh, sounds juicy, so what's the what?"

"Later." Peter ordered. "Please, just a nice pleasant Supper."

All five grew silent as they ate and Buffy couldn't help the small feeling of triumph at having chased Analeise away but still she wondered what they had yet to tell the annoying woman.

She only had to wait until after they were finished and had moved towards the sitting room. Buffy sat down on the couch, Lucy lying beside her, her head in Buffy's lap. Edmund and Susan took two of the chairs and Peter had left, no doubt to check on Analeise.

"So tell her what?" Buffy asked breaking the comfortable silence

Lucy giggled as Susan answered her.

"Analeise, she's all high and mighty, thinking she will become Queen but because of Lucy and I, as the Queens of Narnia, she will never become Queen.. She will hold the title of Princess."

"Oh that is priceless." Buffy cried, dissolving into giggles beside Lucy.

"You must tell Ed and Su about last night." Lucy urged. "Buffy wants to get rid of her."

"Oh, like you guys don't." she replied before launching into her tale from last night once more.

After the four had died down from the giggles, they fell into a comfortable silence, until Lucy shifted to look up at her.

"Buffy? What was your family like?"

The Slayer's hand stilled in the younger girls hair. She had never talked about where she was before . The memories were always too fresh, too painful and none of her new family had ever asked her until now.

"Before I came here, there was only me and Dawnie." She began, her hand brushing through Lucy's hair once more.

"Where were your parents?" Edmund asked.

"my mom died a few months before I did and my dad couldn't even bother to show up at the funeral. He was in Spain with his new secretary."

"What?" All three asked in outrage.

Buffy nodded. "You have to understand though, 60 years in your future, while that type of thing is still frowned upon, it's a lot more common. I gave up thinking or caring about my dad a long time before then. In Sunnydale, my friends, my Watcher became my family. Giles was like a father to me, my friends were always there for me."

"Do you miss them?" Lucy quietly asked

"Every day but I don't regret giving my life to save my sister, or my friends and it helps that I have you guys."

"we're glad you're here too, Buffy" Lucy replied, sitting up and giving her a big hug.

"Will you tell us more about your time?" Peter asked as he moved further into the room.

Buffy looked up at him in surprise, since last night he had tried to avoid her like the plague. "Of course." She replied. "What would you like to hear?"

"Anything." he moved to sit beside her on the couch.

"I lived in Sunnydale in California. I moved there in my sophomore year, when I was 16. I thought me moving there was a result of my parents divorce but it was all part of my destiny..."

And finally. Finally, Buffy let her whole story pour out and told them everything.

... ... ...


	8. Don't Bother

Chapter 8

... ... ...

_5 months later _

"You have one month."

Buffy looked up from the book she was reading to look at Susan, Edmund and Lucy, who were gathered in her room, solemn expressions on their faces.

"Come again?"

"The wedding is in a month, you have to stop it." Edmund told her.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you have every right to hate her." Lucy explained. "she has tried time and time again to get rid of you. She's jealous of you because she knows Peter would rather have you."

Buffy let out a short laugh. "Peter and I are friends, we finally got to that place and I'm okay with that."

It was true, in the five months she had been back, they had started up a tentative friendship that they both slowly became comfortable and happy with. Buffy never talked to him about the kiss the day she left Narnia, nor did they talk about the night she had returned in her training room. He had done exactly what she had wanted when she left, moved on and found someone else. What right did she have to ruin that? However, their new friendship didn't stop her from making his fiancé's life as miserable as possible. She had the upper hand over Analeise. Buffy knew it, Analeise knew it, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy knew it. Even all the workers and servants in the castle knew it. Peter did not. Buffy had no idea whether Analeise had complained to Peter or not about her but if she did he was ignoring it and that was fine by her because each day she was getting under Analiese's skin more and more each day. She probably had an eternity, she had to get her kicks somehow.

"You both are still tip toeing around each other, ignoring what you both really want." Edmund told her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Buffy replied, moving her book up in front of her face.

"You do too!" Susan exclaimed, pulling the book back down.

"Buffy, please." Lucy begged, jumping up onto her bed. "I thought you wanted to get rid of her."

"well, yes but ultimately it's up to Peter."

"Can you honestly tell me that you think my brother is happy?" Edmund asked.

Buffy bit her lip. "well, no."

"So you'll help?"

"Why don't you try and talk to him?"

"We have, many times." Lucy explained before turning her full puppy dog eyes on to Buffy. "So please? We can't let him marry her."

The slayer sighed, knowing she was still completely useless against Lucy's power. "Fine, I'll try. You're right, I can't stand her, so I'll try."

"Good." Susan replied, grabbing Buffy's hand to pull her up. "He's in the training room, go talk to him."

"What, now?"

"Yes, the sooner the better."

Buffy groaned but let the siblings drag her down to the training room, shoving her into the room before she could even think of what to say. She stumbled, but quickly righted herself, grabbing onto Peter's arm to help herself from falling.

"Buffy?" He asked.

"Sorry, tripped on something."

"You? Trip on something? Do you have any idea how hard that is to believe?"

She shrugged, not elaborating any further.

"Are you here for a reason?" Peter prompted.

"No just stopping to say hi, so, hi," She turned to leave but could see Edmund standing just outside of the door, his sisters flanking him on either side. She threw them a quick glare, motioning them to leave, before turning back to Peter.

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk."

He put down his practice sword, moving to the middle of the room and motioning her to follow. She complied, moving into a fighters stance across him.

"What did you need to talk about?" he asked as he swung at her.

She easily blocked it, going on the defensive as he continued throwing punches and kicks. "So, one month, huh?"

"I guess so."

"You don't seem that enthused."

"Of course I am."

She let him get a few more hits in before turning the tables and going on the offensive.

"Peter, do you love her?"

He stopped in shock, not blocking the hit she was throwing, her fist connecting with his eye and although it wasn't full force, it was enough to send him stumbling back.

"Oh god, Peter." She cried. "I'm sorry, I should have timed that better. Are you okay?"

"What did you ask me?"

"I asked if you were okay."

He shook his head, ignoring the stinging of his eye. "No, before that."

"I asked if you love her."

"What kind of question is that?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow at him. "A simple one."

"Well of- I mean- and she- my eye really hurts, you know."

Buffy sighed. "Peter, I don't think you should marry her."

"Oh that is lovely." Peter replied, anger filling his features. "You won't give me the time of day, you disappear for years, I do what you want, move on and now you're telling me not to?"

"No, that's not it." She cried. "I know I told you to move on-"

"You just didn't think I would?"

"No that's not it."

"You're too late Buffy. I'm marrying Analeise next month and if you have a problem with that, then don't bother showing up."

She rolled her eyes. "Will you listen to me? This isn't about me and you, this is about that evil... bitch you're about to marry."

"Evil? I doubt she is one of your demons that you can slay."

"Not all demons are evil and not all humans aren't. Have you even spent more than 2 minutes with your fiancé?"

"Of course I have." Peter snapped

"Then how can you not see how ugly she is."

"Looks are not everything."

"I meant inside." An exasperated Buffy replied. "That woman is vile, no one here even likes her, none of the Narnian's, your brother and sisters, definitely not me, no one."

"Jealousy does not become you, Buffy." Peter said with a smirk.

She threw her arms up in disbelief. "Will you pull your head out of your ass and listen to me Peter? This isn't about you and I."

He stepped forward, grabbing her arms and pushing them down to her side. "Do you wish there was a you and I?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Peter, this is about-"

"Do you?" He interrupted her.

She sighed, looking down. "It's too late for that. But you still shouldn't marry her."

"If I don't marry her, will you marry me?"

She stepped away from him. "You have a fiancé. One who you should send back to wherever she came from because your whole family hates her but you can't just turn around and ask me to marry you."

"Then why would I cancel my wedding?" Peter asked with a sneer.

"To keep your whole kingdom from killing her? Unless that's what you're aiming for."

"Of course not."

"Look you don't _have to _marry anyone right now Peter. Not her, not me, definitely not her. Please."

He moved towards her, his hand cupping her face. "And what happens when I call it off, will you be there?"

She pulled away from him her eyes blazing "I'm not doing this just so I can have my shot at you. I'm doing this for yours and every ones sanity. I am not a rebound."

Buffy turned on her heel and left the room, her head held high. As soon as she stepped outside, Analeise was there, venom in her eyes as she glared at Buffy.

"Can I help you?" The slayer asked.

Analiese's eyes narrowed before she fell back, letting out a loud wail as she did so. Buffy stared in shock and disbelief as the door opened and Peter stepped out.

"Peter." The fallen woman cried. "I was just coming to find you and Buffy came out of this room and said I was evil and a-a bitch? Whatever that may be, then pushed me down."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Buffy muttered. Out loud she said. "Please tell me you're not buying this crap?"

"Why else would she be on the ground?" Peter asked, moving forward to help up his fiance.

"Maybe so you would think I did this?"

"Do this to myself?" The brunette cried. "Why would I ever do that? Peter, she has been ever so mean since she arrived. I've tried to be nothing but nice and every time I try she says such horrible things to me, I don't understand."

Peter tucked her under his arm as he turned to glare at Buffy "Don't worry about it Ana, I understand completely. This really is about jealousy, isn't it Buffy? Look, I'm going to marry Analeise. I have moved on, just as you instructed me to, I suggest you do the same."

The moved off down the hallway, Buffy staring in complete disbelief. Analeise looked back a big, smug smile on her face, causing Buffy to narrow her eyes.

That evil woman had to go.

_… … …_

_Christmas Ball in Narnia  
a week before the wedding _

Buffy stared at herself in the mirror, working up the courage to go to the ball. Things had been tense the last few weeks and she had done her best to ignore Peter and the ever gloating Analeise, who believed she was just so wonderful because she finally got one up on Buffy. Please. There was still a week left in which the wedding could be stopped. Not that she would have anything to do with it. Nope, Buffy was staying well away from that, she tried for the other Pevensies, she had failed and lost the friendship she had just started building with Peter, so it was better if she laid low.

She leaned forward, checking her make-up and double checking that every hair was in place in the elegant up do she had. A knock sounded at the door and she stood, turning to greet her guest.

"Wow, just, wow. You look amazing Buffy."

She smiled, glancing down at the gown that was made just for her. It was a floor length, empress waist, white satin gown. Silver beading was embroidered under the waist and along the thin straps that held the dress up. Buffy had to admit that this dress was absolutely amazing and very daring for a Narnia Ball but she was tired of wearing the same boring old gowns that were heavy and completely covered everything up. She had tracked down the dressmaker and explained exactly what she wanted, ignoring the protests and the gasps from her. It was time to kick this Kingdom into the 21st Century, even if no one but her had actually seen the 21st century.

"Thank you, Edmund. You don't look so bad yourself. What are you doing here?"

"I came to escort the most beautiful woman in Narnia to the ball."

She grinned, stepping forward to take his offered arm. "Why Edmund, shouldn't you be escorting your sisters to the ball."

He shrugged a smile gracing his lips. "My sisters can find their way. This is your first Christmas Ball in four years, you should make an entrance."

She spared him a small glance as they walked down the hall. "Really? And this has nothing to do with me showing up with one of the Narnia Kings and being officially announced so the other King of Narnia has no choice but to notice me?"

Edmund's smile grew "Perhaps."

"I really wish you guys would let it go." Buffy said with a roll of her eyes. "I tried, he wouldn't listen, then she made sure to turn him against me, effectively ruining everything him and I had, there's nothing more I can do."

"We still have a week before the wedding." He reminded her as they reached the entrance to the ball. "Are you ready?"

"Of course." She replied, pasting on a big smile as Mr. Tumnus turned to them with a big smile.

"Lady Buffy, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Mr. Tumnus."

"Has my brother and sisters arrived?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, they are waiting on you, and then dinner will be served. Shall I announce you now?"

"Please do."

He nodded before moving through the doorway.

"I liked it much better when I could slip in unnoticed." Buffy told him.

"Only because you refused to be announced and everyone is too afraid to oppose you."

"That is a very lovely perk." She smiled for real this time, as Mr. Tumnus spoke.

"Introducing King Edmund the Just, accompanied by Lady Buffy, First Knight of Narnia."

"He's been waiting 5 years to say that." Buffy muttered as they entered the ballroom.

Everyone was standing and either bowed or curtsied as they walked past to the head table.

"Buffy, you look amazing." Lucy squealed as soon as they were within distance.

"Thank you, you look wonderful as well, you too Susan."

The other Queen smiled as she motioned Buffy over to sit between her and Lucy.

"Will you not say anything about us?" Analeise asked, a big gloating smile on her face.

"Where are my manners?" Buffy replied, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. "Peter you look great, too bad you have that horrible growth on your side, oh wait, that's just your fiance. Yellow isn't really your color, Analeise, you look like a giant banana."

"Peter thinks I look wonderful." She whined.

"Yes but that sure doesn't stop him from drooling over me, now does it?"

The Archenland woman looked at her fiance who quickly snapped his mouth shut and pulled his eyes away from Buffy. She sat back with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

As Edmund accompanied her to her chair, she could see him and his sisters holding back their laughter as Analeise glared daggers at her and Peter continued looking at her in awe, before turning to his brother, a look of envy flashing across her face.

"He is already jealous." Edmund leaned down to whisper in her ear as he pulled her chair out.

"This is going to be a very long night for me, isn't it." She muttered with a big fake smile as he pushed in her chair.

She didn't need her instincts to know that something was going to happen at the ball tonight. She just had no idea that it would actually work out in her favor.

… … …

Her feet hurt and she wanted nothing more than to return to her room, but unfortunately for her, the list of dancing partners appeared to not be dwindling. Even now as she danced with Edmund yet again, she spied a couple people off to the side waiting.

"Why will no one leave me alone for two minutes?" She complained. "I've never been this popular before."

Edmund laughed as he spun her around. "I would say it has to do with the way you treat Analeise."

"Yes, because she makes it so easy to be nice to her. She really does look like a banana."

Edmund threw his head back and laughed before pulling her closer so he could lean in to whisper in her ear. "I also believe your popularity has something to do with that wonderfully, skin baring, dress you are wearing."

"May I cut in?" An angry voice interrupted them.

Edmund pulled back and grinned at her. "I don't know, Dear Brother, Buffy and I do seem to be enjoying our dance."

He winked at her and she couldn't help but giggle, knowing he was purposely annoying his brother.

"Edmund." Peter all but growled.

The younger King released her, grabbing her hand and laying a kiss across the back of it. "Until later, my fair Lady."

He was gone through the crowd and Buffy soon found herself in Peter's arms, being spun around the dance floor once more.

"What is going on with you and my brother?" He demanded to know.

"Um, we were dancing?" Buffy replied, confused.

"You show up to the ball with him as your escort, you have danced with him may times tonight, you both seem to be whispering and having a good time. I was too young for you, and he more so, don't you think?"

"Wait are you implying that- okay a big ew on that one. Don't get me wrong your brother is very much turning into a hottie but yes, far too young. He's being friendly, showing his support, you know? At least someone believes that your fiance is a liar."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Why would she push herself down?"

"So you would believe her?" Buffy huffed. "God, are you that dense. Actually, I know the answer already, especially if you believe her and could even think there is something going on between your brother and I. Which brings me to another point, how would that be any of your business anyways?"

"If my brother is to begin courting you, I should be informed, someone has to warn him, after all."

she stopped, and stepped away from him, her eyes going ice cold as she glared at him. "warn him about what, Peter?"

His mouth opened in shock as he took a step back, knowing he had gone too far. "Buffy, I didn't mean it like that, I meant-"

"Don't bother finishing that." she hissed, too angry to notice that the music had stopped and everyone was turning to look at them. "I am so sick of your attitude. Assuming only the worst of me, taking that evil woman's side over mine, even though you have known me a hell of a lot longer and have fought beside me many times. And you think I would go so far as to seduce your little brother?"

"Why else would you wear something so revealing?" He asked, his face heating up at seeing everyone was watching them.

Her eyes blazed as she fought hard to not step forward and slug the stupidity out of him.

"This dress is downright modest where I'm from and if you don't like what I'm wearing, then stop drooling over me."

She spun on her heel, her head held high as she left the middle of the dance floor, his eyes and mouth wide in complete shock as she left the ball, stepping out into one of the balconies. She wanted nothing more than to be left alone so she could calm down but luck just wasn't on her side.

"I knew it was only a matter of time until you showed your true colors."

Buffy let out a sigh of frustration as she cast her eyes to the sky in a silent plea of patience to deal with this thick headed woman.

"You won Analeise, so quick gloating and go get your King. Go marry him and continue making all our lives miserable."

"That's where you're wrong Buffy, I may have won Peter but I haven't won everything yet, nor will I have until I succeed in getting rid of you and eventually Susan and Lucy so I can have my crown."

"So he finally told you that you'd never be Queen, huh?" She stopped and turned to the taller woman as the end of her proclamation sunk in. "Get rid of Susan and Lucy? Excuse me?"

"I should be Queen and I will be. High Queen Analeise." the woman stated proudly.

"Is that all this is to you?" Buffy asked, incredulously. "A crown? A stupid crown? Do you not even love him? Cause god knows you care nothing for this Kingdom but to care nothing for him either and to talk about getting rid of Su and Lu? Have you gone insane?" She stepped forward, using her full Slayer glare on the brunette. "It's one thing to threaten to get rid of me because that would never happen, but when you start threatening them? My family? That's where I draw the line and you'd be damn sure I'd see you dead before you touch a single hair on their head."

Analeise smirked at her. "And what do you think you could do to me, Buffy? All I have to do is tell Peter how dreadful you're being to me and he will believe me over you every time. Look how easy it was the day you tried to warn him about me."

"It's not me I'm worried about" Buffy replied with a cold smile.

"It should be." Analeise replied, her smirk growing. "after all, you will be the one gone from here when all is said and done."

"Actually Analeise, I believe it is time for you to leave Narnia."

Both women turned to see Peter there, guards moving up behind him.

"Peter." Analeise breathed before turning up her big fake smile to full. "I'm so glad you're here. Buffy has been saying the most horrendous things."

"Don't bother, I heard all the horrendous things that were said." Peter replied.

"All?" Analeise all but squeaked.

"You have one hour to pack all your belongings and be gone from Narnia. If you ever go near my sisters or step foot into Narnia again, I will let Buffy have free reign on you." His eyes had bled all warmth as he stared down at his now, ex fiance.

"Peter, whatever you heard, it was not-"

"Enough." The High King roared. "You have one hour or your life is forfeited to Buffy."

"Like she could do anything to me." Analeise said, her chin held high, trying her best to save face.

With a raised eyebrow, Peter reached out for the metal rod that was used to barricade the door when not in use, without looking away from her, he threw the metal to Buffy who easily caught it a smirk on her face.

"You said I had an hour." Analeise shrieked, backing up to keep both Buffy and Peter in sight.

"You do." Peter replied.

"He just wants you to know exactly what I can do to you." Taking the medal rod in both hands, she easily bent in half before holding it out to Analeise who stared at the rod, then her in complete shock.

"One hour." Buffy told her, a big fake smile on her face as she dropped the piece of metal.

Analeise gathered her skirts, hurrying off the balcony and out of the Ball to her room, guards following behind her.

Buffy and Peter stared at each other before he broke the silence.

"Buffy, I-"

"What is going on?" Susan asked as she joined them on the balcony, Edmund and Lucy right behind her. "Why did Analeise leave with guards."

"Because she is going home." Peter replied, not taking his eyes off Buffy. "The engagement is broken, I will not be marrying her."

"Finally." Lucy breathed, rushing forward to hug her eldest brother. "I do not know how much more I could take of her."

Peter looked down at her in surprise before looking at his other siblings. "Do you feel this way?"

They both nodded.

"How come none have you talked to me about this."

"We tried." Lucy told him. "But you would hear none of it. That is why we sent Buffy to try that day in the training room."

His eyes shot back to the tiny Blonde Slayer who was standing there staring at all of them.

"Buffy, I'm really-"

She held up a hand to stop it. "Save it. It's done, she's gone, thanks for believing me. I'm going to bed."

She pushed past them all, ignoring all the would be dance partners as she rushed from the Ball and up to her own room.

... ... ...


	9. Too Bad

Chapter 9

With the usual 110 lbs. Elephant in the room gone from Narnia, one would think the Royals and the First Knight would settle into the easy companionship they used to share once more. But as with anything involving Peter and Buffy, nothing was ever easy.

In fact, when it involved those two these days, it was downright impossible.

Analiese had been gone for two weeks and they had yet to be in the same room for more than 30 seconds at a time. It was driving the three youngest Pevensie's barmy and there was even talk of locking the two in a closet somewhere, if only to erase the tension anyone could feel when around them.

"Just talk to her." Edmund exclaimed one day as he practiced his swordsmanship against his older brother.

"I have tried many times and she has made it clear she want nothing to do with me."

"Can you blame her?" Edmund asked. "You've been downright awful to her when it came to that witch you called a fiance."

Peter grimaced, knowing he was right. "I did offer Analiese to Buffy if she stepped a toe out of line. I thought that would be a start."

The younger man groaned. "When it comes to women, you are downright clueless. That might have appealed to Buffy's slayer side but it does not appeal to her as a woman."

"Then what do you suggest?" Peter asked.

"You're better off asking Susan for advice on that, even Lu, they know Buffy best."

"Or the one who spent almost four years listening to her go on and on and on about you, your Majesty."

Both men turned to Phillip who had been watching them practice.

"She talked about me?" Peter asked.

"Why yes, every other sentence was Peter this, and Peter that, at times I was tempted to leave her in the middle of night, just to be away from that non stop babbling over you."

Peter grinned as Edmund rolled his eyes at the absolute lovesick look on his brothers face.

"What do you think he should do then, Phillip?" He asked the horse.

"What you did last time to make her not stop talking about you."

Both men stared at him, confusion on their faces. Phillip rolled his eyes.

"Why find a way to go and kiss her stupid again." Phillip explained as if it were obvious. "It worked then, made it impossible to hold a conversation with her for a week, so why wouldn't it work now?

"Phillip, you are a genius." Peter exclaimed, turning towards the castle.

"Uh, Pete, perhaps you might need more than a kiss to forget your stubborn ways?" Edmund called after him.

"Nonsense" Peter yelled back.

"She's going to hurt him" Edmund groaned. 'I better go save him."

Phillip sighed. "I do wish you could take this thing Buffy explained to me, called pictures, it sounds like a wonderful way to show me what happens after."

Edmund laughed as he moved to follow his brother. "I'll be sure to remember every detail for you Phillip."

... ... ...

While Peter and Edmund were talking outside, Buffy was working with Susan and Lucy in the training room on their hand to hand. She was silent, as she watched them, having given them short instructions at the beginning and now watching what they did with it.

They had kept up practice while she was gone and had only improved by leaps and bound since she had been back and could work with them more. But now, she was only partially paying attention, her mind on the night of the ball and the days leading up to it. She was so angry at Peter not only because he had almost married that skanky ho but also because he had put his sisters in danger, and after having spent so much time with them, it was on par to someone hurting Dawnie. It would not happen on her watch and there would be suffering to anyone who tried. And because Skanky Ho had been sent away, Peter got the backlash. At least that's what she tried her hardest to focus on.

"Buffy, can you spar against me? When I do this kick, it doesn't feel right."

She pulled herself from her thoughts, motioning Lucy to step aside so she could take her place against Susan, motioning the taller girl to start. Susan did, launching into an attack of punches and kicks, Buffy easily blocking them as she lost herself to her thoughts once more. She really should have been paying attention and she was glad that Giles wasn't here to see what happened. To be honest, she didn't even see what happened, all she knew was she was lying on the ground, looking up into the very concerned faces of Lucy and Susan. She could only look up at them in surprise.

"You're distracted." Lucy told her.

"Maybe a little?" Buffy replied with a small shrug.

"Maybe a lot." Susan countered, with a knowing smile.

"Buffy, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

The Pevensie females were soon replaced by a Pevensie male, one that Buffy really did not want to see.

"I'm fine." She told him through clenched teeth as she struggled to sit up.

"No, let me look you over." Peter replied, struggling to keep her down.

"I'm a Slayer. A dead one at that, even if I did hurt I'd be better in no time."

"Oh Buffy, you're not dead, don't talk like that." Peter pulled her up into a bone crushing hug, to which she powered herself out of, as she did, he loosened his grip enough to pull back before pulling her towards him, this time, bringing his lips crashing down onto hers. She was startled for only a split second before she gathered her bearings and pushed him far enough away so they were no longer within arms reach.

"What the hell is your problem?" she cried. "You can't just be a jackass then walk in here and kiss me."

"But it worked last time." Peter replied in a small voice.

"Huh?"

"He's referring to when you left Narnia and he kissed you." Edmund explained. "Phillip gave him this crazy idea that he could kiss you stupid again."

"Again?"

Edmund's smirked as he stepped forward and offered Buffy a hand up. "Yes, Phillip claims you were unintelligible for a week."

"Oh, I'm gonna kill that horse." Buffy muttered. "This is revenge, isn't it? Oh he's going to get it but you-" She turned on Peter, her eyes blazing. "Where the hell do you get off thinking a stupid idea like that would work? You are so conceited and- and full of yourself to think I would just fall all over myself trying to get in your pants? As if that would ever happen, especially not now that Skanky Ho has had her hands all over you, so just back off you egotistical maniac."

With a toss of her hair, Buffy stormed out of the training room, leaving the 2 girls in complete shock over their friends temper, Edmund with a big smirk on his face and Peter with a look of confusion. He looked at his siblings.

"What is a Skanky Ho?"

... ... ...

"Was it everything you hoped for?" a teasing voice asked her.

Her eyes narrowed as she moved closer to him. "You. This is all your fault."

"Did you not like your kiss?" Phillip innocently asked.

"You put him up to this?" She asked incredulously.

"Me? I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh please, Phillip, don't think for one minute your angelic act fools me."

The horse gave her a pointed look before he rolled his eyes. "and don't think for one minute that you not wanting it fools me."

"I didn't."

"Lying does not become you, Dear Buffy."

"You are so infuriating." She hissed. "don't think I can't make your death look like a painful accident. You'll be footnote in history."

He whinnied before galloping away and she swore he stuck his tongue out at her before doing so.

"Don't think I can't easily chase you." She yelled after him.

"Threatening a horse now?"

She turned around, her glare coming back full force at seeing who had followed her.

He held up his hands, "I just want to talk."

"Then talk." She snapped.

"Civilly. No yelling, no fighting?"

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, we'll be civil."

He nodded, motioning her to follow him back towards the castle, and around the side to where Lucy's garden lay. He moved to the center of it, gesturing for her to sit down on the bench he had handcrafted for his sister. Buffy hadn't been to the garden since she returned and this bench was new to her. She couldn't help herself, letting her fingers trail over the hand carved wood which depicted many of the animals and creatures they had met since arriving. Aslan was at the very center and along the top were carvings of them in different scenes. In one corner, Mr. Tumnus and a much younger Lucy were holding hands, seemingly dancing in circles. Beside her, Susan stood with her bow pointed, ever steady and rarely missing her mark. Next, was Edmund standing with his sword raised above the White Witches wand, ready to destroy it and beside him, sat Peter on his unicorn, battle ready, leading the Narnians into war. The last carving was of herself, her sword raised in her battle stance, her hair fanned out around her face as though she had just finished turning and even though it was just a wood carving, she looked dangerous, ever the Slayer.

"This is beautiful." She whispered. "Did you make this?"

He nodded, "I finished it just days after you left. I wanted to show you, was excited to show you but it took a while for you to return."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, turning away. "I couldn't come back, I wanted you to have a chance at a normal life."

"It wouldn't be much of a life without you in it."

"Then why did you almost marry that evil woman?"

He sighed, sitting down on the bench. "Honestly, I don't know. I guess a part of me was hoping that eventually I'd forget about you. Another part of me was hoping you'd somehow hear about it, come back and stop it."

She moved closer to him. "I won't die Peter, how am I supposed to be with you if I have to sit around and watch you grow old."

"You'd be doing that anyway, with all of us. And I'm sorry it has to be that way but why not be happy now? You and I, we're good together Buffy. You know this."

"Awfully forward for someone of your era, huh?"

He smiled up at her. "Perhaps if we were there, then yes but this is our time, in Narnia, it's our rules."

"Cocky much?" she replied with a roll of her eyes. "I told you about Angel. I told you about the heartache and the pain. I don't want that to happen again."

"I can't promise that it will be all perfect all the time but all I'm asking is for a chance. A chance to show you that it will be different. Please Buffy." He stood up, holding her hands in his as he looked down. "I've loved you the moment you fell into Narnia and my feelings have not changed. All I'm asking is for a chance."

Buffy bit her lower lip as she looked up at him, unsure of how to answer.

... ... ...


	10. Please Don't Leave Me

Oi, this was NOT supposed to happen, I don't even have a CLUE as to why I haven't updated, I still have 50 written pages that haven't been posted…um. Oops? Sorry L

Chapter 10-

6 months later

6 years in Narnia

... ... ...

She peaked through the doorway, smiling at how handsome Peter looked standing up there beside Edmund and Mr. Tumnus. Truth be told he looked positively yummy, she couldn't wait until the ceremony was over to have some alone time with him.

"Close that." A voice hissed behind her.

She did and turned with a scowl on her face. "You ruined my sightseeing."

"You will be standing across from him very soon." Susan replied with a roll of her eyes. "I think you can hold out for a couple more minutes."

Buffy stuck her tongue out, stepping back to take her bouquet of flowers back from Lucy. "It's not your man standing out there looking all sorts of yummy."

"And thank Aslan for that, as 2 of them out there are my brothers." Susan dryly replied, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Is everyone ready?" Lucy asked, interrupting their silly argument.

"Yes." Both girls chorused before turning to the last one in the group.

She shyly looked at them. "I am too."

"Let's get this party started." Buffy cried, taking her place in line.

"I really do love the dresses." Lucy told her, smoothing down her light pink maid of honor dress that Buffy had designed.

The slayer smiled at her "Yes, who knew I would turn into a fashion designer but honestly if it gets me out of wearing some of the clothes they try to force on us, i'm all for it, And that shade of pink looks pretty on you."

Lucy beamed at her as the music began and one by one they all marched down the aisle. When Buffy arrived, she smiled across from her at Peter.

"hi." She mouthed to him.

He smiled, whispering to her "You look amazing."

Susan elbowed her, telling her with a look to pay attention as the music changed and everyone turned as one to look at the door where Mr. Tumnus' bride to be stood. She stood there, a blush creeping up her face before beginning her walk down the aisle towards the wedding party. Mr Tumnus stepped forward to take her hand, a big grin on his face. Everyone turned to the front as the ceremony got underway but through it all, Peter and Buffy kept shooting each other glances, unable to take their eyes off each other.

Before they knew it, the ceremony was over and the music was played as Mr. And Mrs. Tumnus walked up the aisle, hand in hand. Edmund followed after with a sister on each arm and lastly, Peter held his arm out for Buffy who took it and followed behind everyone into the ball room to begin the feast and dancing.

Buffy's dance card was full but Peter always managed to find his way back to her. But Buffy could tell something was wrong. He seemed nervous, distracted and in turn, it was making her nervous. Finally after several hours of dancing, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What's going on with you?" She asked.

His eyes looked to her, wide and scared as he vehemently shook his head but she was having none of that, pulling him outside to the balconies.

"Tell me, what is it?" She asked, facing him.

He began to fidget. "I'm sorry if I've been acting weird, I have a lot on my mind."

She stared at him and when he wouldn't meet her eyes, they widened in realization.

"Oh my god." She whispered. "You're going to break up with me aren't you?"

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"I should've seen this coming." She began to pace, completely oblivious to his attempts to deny her claim. "How could I not have noticed this? I thought things were going fine. Were they not? What did I miss?"

His hand reached out to halt her. "Buffy." He said with a smile. "How about you let me get a word in so I can tell you what's going on."

She looked at him, waiting for an explanation and he sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

'I don't quite know the right way to do this, so I'm just going to come out and say it."

Before Buffy could even react, Peter was down on one knee, holding a ring out to her.

"I wanted to wait until the end of the night but I can't anymore. Buffy Anne Summers, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

There was no hesitation, no wondering on his part as she launched herself at him, screeching out a resounding yes as she did so. They both fell to the ground laughing as he tried to slip the ring on her finger, all while kissing her.

"are you sure?" He teasingly asked.

"Don't be stupid." She said before kissing him again.

... ... ...

_6 ½ years in Narnia_

"Buffy, you look so beautiful." Lucy told her, coming up to stand behind her as they gazed into the mirror.

"Thank you." The new bride whispered as she smoothed down her dress, a faint glow on her cheeks. "I can't believe this is happening."

"It only took you what, 7 years?" Susan teasingly asked.

Buffy stuck her tongue out. "Better late than never. Are we ready? Let's get this show on the road."

"Patience." Lucy cried. "You've waited this long, a few more minutes won't kill you."

"Fine." Buffy grumbled good naturedly, moving to the door to peak out of it.

Lucy and Susan both reached forward and pulled her back. "Wait." They both cried.

Buffy rolled her eyes but took her bouquet of flowers, moving behind both girls. She stood there waiting impatiently as Lucy peaked through the door before finally turning around with a big smile on her face.

"They're ready.." She cried, moving to take her place behind Susan.

The doors opened and both Pevensie women slowly moved through them. Buffy slowly counted to ten in her head before stepping up to the doorway, hearing everyone gasp at the sight of her. She couldn't stop the smile from breaking through. She had worked hard on her dress and was left with a strapless mermaid style gown that she knew looked wonderful. And then her eyes met Peters and everything else faded away as her smile grew and she started walking down the aisle.

Buffy couldn't really tell you what happened next. She knew she was standing beside Peter, unable to take her eyes off of him. She knew she repeated some words, a ring was placed on her finger and she said I do but that was about it because all she saw was Peter's smile as he stared down at her. She didn't really become aware of everything again until the dancing had started and she was in Peter's arms, gliding around the dance floor.

"You look beautiful." He told her, dipping his head to give her a kiss.

She smiled up at him. "Did it happen? Am I really married?"

He laughed. "Yes, you are now Mrs. Pevensie.

"Buffy Anne Pevensie." She made a face. "I really never thought of that beforehand. Maybe I should've done that, it just doesn't sound right."

"And call the whole thing off because of that?" He asked with a smile.

"You know, in my time, it wasn't unusual for women to keep their last name." She mused.

He looked at her, horrified. "Women actually did that?"

She laughed "It wasn't unusual, but don't worry," she leaned up and kissed him. "I'm glad to be a Pevensie."

"As am I." He smiled.

She laid her head against his chest, happy, content, feeling all was well with the world, her world.

"I love you." She whispered.

He placed a kiss on top of her head. "Love you too Buffy."

... ... ...

_15 years in Narnia_

Years passed and Narnia was a peaceful land, the kingdom was happy thanks to the ruling of the five Pevensies. While Buffy technically wasn't a Queen, she did hold the title of Princess and still held her First Knight title as well. Peter and Edmund still ventured off to settle disputes and more often than not, Buffy joined them. She was still a Slayer and that meant that she still craved the fighting. It didn't hurt that she had her husband there to help her other craving once they were done the fighting.

Buffy still taught the Pevensie women to fight, and even though they had no intention of joining their brothers, they were well prepared whenever they went on one of their missions to other lands, whether it was for peace keeping, or even just to attend a social function. Buffy slept better knowing they would be able to handle anything that was thrown at them.

She had been in Narnia for 15 years, married to Peter for 9 of those and honestly, she didn't think of Sunnydale as much as she used to. Sure, she missed Dawnie and her friends, but in return she had a wonderful husband and a new family that she loved very much. She didn't even miss Modern Technology as much as she thought she would. At some point it had become null and void in her life and she didn't even think of it.

Even though they did try, Buffy was right in assuming she couldn't have kids. Even after 15 years, she could see that she had aged but it was minimal, and she looked the youngest out of the five of them. She was just really hard to kill now. Or perhaps she did die briefly. She didn't know. But it didn't stop her from getting sick at times.

One day, she woke up with a huge headache and nausea that she had never experienced. Something felt off from the moment her eyes opened. Almost like a part of her wasn't there but somewhere else. Peter looked after her as best he could and when his siblings entered, commenting about the White Stag being spotted and wanting to go hunt for it, she urged him to go, promising she would be fine. He tenderly kissed her and as he pulled away, she grabbed his arm, pulling him in for another kiss and hug.

"I love you." She whispered, almost afraid to let him go.

"I love you too Buffy. Are you sure you want me to go?"

She bit her lip before nodding, shooing him away. "Go have fun."

The Pevensie's wished her a speedy recovery before leaving and she was left alone with her headache. Figuring she might as well rest since she was alone, she fell into a fitful sleep, her dreams filled with visions of Sunnydale.

She awoke hours later, her headache worse and her stomach cramping up. As she became aware of her surroundings, she was hit with a feeling of loss as if something was missing. She sat up, just as there was a knock at her door and called for them to enter.

"Mr. Tumnus?" She asked in confusion.

"My lady." He said with a bow and she frowned at his formal tone.

"What's going on? Is Peter back yet?"

She saw the nervous shift of his eyes and she got out of bed, immediately alert. "Mr. Tumnus, what's going on?"

"Your presence is required in the throne room." He told her, not meeting her eyes.

"Close the door." She told him.

He obliged, watching as she grabbed the first dress she could find, moving behind the changing divider.

"I need to know what I'm walking into Mr. Tumnus. Don't lie to me. Did something happen to Peter? Or one of the others?"

"Phillip has returned, alone."

"From where?" She asked. Phillip usually only allowed her to ride him. Even after all this time, he was still as tempermental as ever.

"He allowed Edmund to ride him during the hunt." He informed her.

Buffy stilled, before poking her head out around the edge to stare at him. "What do you mean he returned alone, where is everyone?"

"Gone, Buffy." Mr. Tumnus told her, big fat tears rolling down his face. "They're gone."

Her eyes widened as she pulled her head back to finish changing. When she was done, she stepped towards Mr. Tumnus.

"What do you mean, gone?" she asked, her tone deadly.

He gulped, knowing she wouldn't hurt him but scared nonetheless "According to Phillip, they all stopped at the light post and were speaking of Spare Oom. They went to investigate and didn't come back, they vanished. I'm so sorry my lady, but everyone is in the throne room trying to figure out what to do. You are the last remaining Royal."

Her head spun, the pounding returning tenfold as she heavily sat on the bed, trying to absorb everything. The Pevensie's were gone, vanished into thin air. The talking of the light post and Spare Oom had Buffy thinking that they had returned to their own place and time. She pushed back the tears. She always knew there was a minute chance of this happening but it was too soon. They couldn't be gone. Not her family. What was she going to do? She couldn't be in charge of Narnia.

She gasped as her stomach cramped more and she doubled over.

"Buffy, are you well?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

She ignored him, trying to get a handle on herself. She could hear him asking more questions and somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear another voice. This one was female and something about it was familiar but she couldn't place it, nor could she make out what the voice was saying. Taking a deep breath, she pushed everything down. She had a kingdom to look after, she had to get this sorted out and once that was done, then would she try to figure everything else out.

"Lead the way." She quietly told Mr. Tumnus, standing up and ignoring the wave of dizziness.

He looked at her uncertainly before nodding, leading the way out of the room and into the Throne Room. It was jam packed and everyone was whispering, the news having spread around like wild fire. As soon as she entered, it went quiet, all eyes turning to her as she walked to the front of the room.

_"Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us."_

Buffy stopped, her eyes wide as she looked around.

"My Lady?" Mr. Tumnus asked, his hand on her arm.

"Did you hear that?" Buffy asked.

He slowly shook his head, wondering if the news she had received had driven her mad.

_"__Before time, and after. Before knowing and nothing."_

Buffy gasped. She knew that voice. Oh god, no. What was Willow doing?

_"__Accept our offering. Know our prayer."_

She looked out at the crowd, expectantly waiting for her to speak. "Everyone, remain calm. I must confer with Mr. Tumnus." She grabbed the faun's arm. "Listen to me. The Pevensie's were somehow returned to their old home."

"What?" He cried in disbelief.

"I think- I think my friends are trying to pull me back to my time."

"My lady, we can't lose you too."

_"Osiris! Here lies the warrior of the people. Let her cross over."_

Her stomach and head worsened and she fought her hardest to stay upright and not drop to her knees in pain.

"I don't have a choice." She whispered. "Look, you are in charge if none of us make it back." She raised her voice so she could be heard throughout the room. "Whatever happens to me, Mr. Tumnus is to take our place until one of us returns."

More whispering but Buffy didn't care. "You can do this." she told him.

_"Osiris! Let her cross over!"_

Buffy gasped, dropping to the ground in pain.

_"Osiris release her!"_

She curled up into the fetal position, vaguely aware that people were crowding around her, trying to get her to respond. Then she knew no more, succumbing to the darkness.

... ... ...


End file.
